Guild
The Magician's Guild of Kyralia is where all magicians of the Allied Lands go to learn magic, and also where most Kyralian magicians live. Magicians from the Allied Lands either stay there or go back to their homeland. The Guild symbol is a diamond with a Y diving it. Magicians are required to wear robes. Magicians start their training at about 15-16 and are novices for 5 years. After graduation they choose one of three disciplines. Robes Robes are what magicians of the Guild must wear at all times after their Acceptance Ceremony. The different colour robes denote position and discipline in the Guild. Disciplines There are three disciplines within the Magicians Guild: Healing, Warrior Skills and Alchemy, they each specialise in a certain area of Magic (Alchemy is more varied however). Healing Healing is said to be the most complex of the three disciplines, as it takes a vast knowledge of biology to tap into this power, however all novices are given a basic understanding of how to do it, enough that they can heal most of their own ailments e.g. sores, illnesses and muscular pain. Healing is gradual, and can only take place via skin-to-skin contact, and usually with the agreement of the person being healed as their natural magical protection can act as a barrier. Alchemy Alchemists do everything else with magic that doesn't include Healing or Warrior Skills. These are things such as Chemistry, Mathematics, Architecture and even weather predictions. Warrior Skills They study strategy and ways magic can be used in battle. Some also practice traditional forms of fighting and swordplay. The Guild The Guild grounds are made up of several buildings: * The University is where classes are held, where magician's offices are, and where the libraries are. It also has the foodhall and the Guildhall. * The Magicians' Quarters are where all the graduated magicians live, the novices live in a similar building across the courtyard in the Novices' Quarters. * Some healers live in the Healers' Quarters as to be better prepared for emergencies. It is where the healing classes are held and where the treatment rooms are. * The Seven Arches are a group of rooms, the Night Room where magicians go at night to talk and relax, the Banquet Room where important meals are held and the Day Room where important people go. * Warriors use The Dome and the Arena to train and hold formal battles, and they are strengthened by magic, however The Dome can't be used easily because magicians can't see in. * The High Lord's Residence houses the High Lord, and the gardens are nearby. Some smaller buildings include the Baths, Stores, the Stables. Near the main Guild building are the Servants' Quarters, the Residences (where the oldest magicians live), the old cemetery and Sarika's hill. During The Novice and The High Lord, the Lookout is being restored and intended to be used for defensive purposes and also for weather predictions which Lord Davin is interested in. The courtyard separates most of the buildings, and it is illuminated at night by two rows of large round lamps set on high iron poles which are lit by novices. Guild History The Guild was founded shortly after the Sachakan War, where it became evident that a way of encouraging magicians to share their magical knowledge was needed, on the initiative of magicians such as Lord Hakkin and Magician Jayan. When the Eastern Quarter of the newly expanded Imardin was given to the magicians for driving out the Sachakans, they built the Guildhall. It housed both magicians and their apprentices and provided space for teaching and debate. It didn't take long for the Guild to become the largest and most powerful school of magicians. Recently arising uncertainties concerning the exact date and cause of Imardin's levelling and subsequent rebuilding through some doubt onto the precise chronology of these events, though. During the alliances with Lonmar, Elyne, Vin, and Lan they agreed that magicians from all the lands would be taught at the Guild. The Guildhall wasn't big enough to house them all so many more buildings were constructed. Later some of these buildings were reconstructed such as the Healers' Quarters. Hierarchy / Positions Within the Guild, there is a strict hierarchy (Top=Highest, Bottom=Lowest) * The King has absolute control over the Guild, but rarely exercises this power. Higher Magicians * The High Lord is in charge of the Guild, he also deals within the court. * The Administrator handles the day-to-day business of the Guild. * The Director deals with lessons and schedules. * The Heads Of Disciplines handle their corresponding discipline and its instruction. * The Heads Of Studies work with the Director to handle lessons concerning their discipline. Normal Magicians * The Teachers deal with teaching their subject, and non-teaching magicians work on their own projects or have special roles; for example Lord Ahrind looks after the novices in the Novice Quarters. * Novices are magicians who are still training to become a fully graduated magician in their discipline. The Vows In the Guild there are two vows; The Novices' Vow and the Magicians' Vow. The Novices' Vow is taken when the person first enters the Guild and they swear to; * Never deliberately harm another man or woman unless in defence of the Allied Lands. * To obey the rules of the Guild. * To obey the laws of the King and orders if any magician unless those orders involve breaking a law. * To never use magic unless instructed by a magician. The Magicians' Vow is similar and is taken at graduation; * Never deliberately harm another man or woman unless in defence of the Allied Lands. * To obey the rules of the Guild. * To be a pledge to serve the ruler of one's own land. * To promise to never use evil forms of magic. If a magician breaks his or her vow they are punished. The strongest punishment is execution which is reserved for murderers, next is exile. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:The Mad Apprentice Novella Category:Allied Lands Places Category:Allied Lands Buildings Category:Guild Buildings Category:Guild Business